


Gifts of the Forest

by Olem_Iwetus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fainting, Fantasy, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Minor Violence, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem_Iwetus/pseuds/Olem_Iwetus
Summary: Standing in the middle of human lands, the Forest remains a mystery. Time and time again parties and individuals of civilized races are trying to unveil its secrets, only to fall prey to the flora and fauna within. Others have no intention to enter the woods, but find themselves in the clutches of the Forest as its influence spreads outwards, seeping into soil, water and minds of the kingdom...





	1. Lone rider

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my previous stories, this work is planned as a collection of various situations that may or may not be connected, which means the chapters can be read more or less independently. Due to this and the fact that fetishes here could be more severe than usual, each chapter will be prefaced by a note describing its contents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition, so not much to warn about.  
Themes: Minor Violence.

Despite the late hour, light was pouring out of the house's windows. A young woman was lying on a cot with her eyes closed, her body bore no wounds, but it was evident how exhausted and shaken she was. Apart from the woman and a healer tending to her, numerous other people were present in the room. Sitting on stools and the floor, leaning against the walls, or standing by the either side of the door, villagers and visitors alike were eager to hear the survivor's tale – but no matter how overcrowded the room was, no human soul was peeking through the open windows, unwilling to remain outside at night if one could help it. Slowly parting her eyelids, the woman looked around. Peasants, adventurers and travelers were staring at her, unspoken questions evident in their eyes. Humans... She craved nothing more than to drop her head onto the pillow and descend into soothing oblivion of sleep, but... She must warn her kin. With such thoughts on her mind, the woman steeled herself and began her speech.

“My memories are blurry and unclear. I remember an expedition, men and women clad in armor and robes, leather and hides. Their faces were once known to me, but now I see nothing but swirling fog concealing them from my dazed mind. I remember narrow, unbeaten paths overgrown with various flora, the sky above our heads obscured by branches and leaves. We should have not been here. The Forest has many eyes, and does not look kindly upon the outsiders.

I've heard many stories about the Forest, most of them not ending well. We thought that we would not share the fate of the others, and suffered for our overconfidence. I made it out, but many did not. I've seen others perish – I can't recall the exact circumstances, but here and there I can catch a glimpse of flesh ravaged by thorns and sharp leaves, or hear a choked scream escaping a throat constricted by vines. I see my comrades dragged into the woods by dwellers of the Forest, while others go of their own accord, enthralled by inhuman allure and whispered promises.

In the end, our diminished and demoralized group was attacked head-on, but my memories fade and I can remember no more. Perhaps, for the best – when I'm dwelling too much on rumors and my dreams, a sinister possibility presents itself: in the Forest, if luck is on your side... Then you actually die. Some of those who never return are still alive out there, among these unnatural glades and groves. Things they had, and still have, to go through... I pray to gods that this idea is but a chimera born of my fatigued, shaken mind. But, no matter how hard I try, I can't hide from it...”

Uttering these last words, the woman closed her eyes and slumped into the cot, her strength – but not her life – leaving her. Soon, she was in the land of dreams, riding through green meadows on a white steed...

The listeners spoke nothing, contemplating what they had heard. Another tale of malignance lurking within the Forest. Another reason not to linger near its borders. A few weaker souls hastily withdrew from the room, gathering their belongings and setting off to look for a carriage or some other way to flee as far and as fast as it was possible. Others took their time, slowly dispersing around the settlement and pondering what to do.

***

Walking towards his house, the farmer turned the news over in his mind. He remembered the expedition mentioned by the woman, the village was its last stop on the way to the Forest. Adventurers laughed and boasted, confident in their success – now, they were gone, never to emerge from the Forest again. Rising his eyes, the farmer looked over the settlement's fence, where the mass of trees stood mere meters away from the flimsy barrier. Old man Fafnir once told him that the trees are creeping closer each year. Fafnir loved to talk about various things, most of them reeking of delusions and paranoia, but time and time again the farmer found himself recalling these particular words...

Rising his shovel, the man peered into the darkness between two houses, startled by the rustling of grass that pierced his moody thoughts. For some reason the things that resided in the Forest avoided the village – usually, that is, and he did not want to take any chances. Motionless, he waited, ready to bring his tool down upon whatever horror emerged from the night. Another rustling... And another, even closer...

“Gah!”

Whistling through the air, the shovel blade hit the dirt and the man cursed, his gaze following the dog running away across the path. Stupid mutt! What the hell it was doing, creeping in the dark like that?!

Turning around the corner, the man finally caught sight of his house. The windows were dark – no wonder, his beloved wife was so tired after the daily labor that she hit the sack as soon as she was able to, not even bothering to hear the news about survivor that the village was buzzing with. Now she was in deep slumber, smiling peacefully in her dreams... He wished that he could do something to make her rest even more peaceful. To let her sleep in a place where one cannot see the blasted Forest looming behind the window. Alas, the family just began to save money recently, so moving was, for now, out of question.

Stepping over the threshold, the farmer rose his eyes. He was not alone.

“Daddy! You are back!”

Closing and locking the door behind him, the man set the shovel against the wall and smiled at the little girl perched on a stool.

“What have I told you, dear? Go to bed, don't wait for me to return, I would be late. And yet, here you are.”

“But daddy, people told me that someone escaped the Forest! I wanna know! How did she look? What did she say? Tell me, tell me!”

Crossing the room, the man lowered himself onto another stool and faced his daughter.

“She was very tired and wanted to rest, and had trouble remembering anything.” said the farmer, carefully picking his words. He had anticipated the question, and scaring the hell out of his daughter by exposing her to the implications of the woman's story – as well as several other ones he had heard before – was not in his plans. But he knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with just that. Because...

“What?! That all?! No way! Tell me! What did she say? What kinds of monsters live in the Forest? Werewolves? Goblins? Tell me! I have to know! I need to learn, so when I grow up and become an adventurer, I will-”

Chuckling, the father took a mug from the table and got himself some water from the water barrel, all the while listening to the girl's grandiose plans of her future career. It wasn't the first time when he was the audience for such monologues, and it for sure wouldn't be the last... Hopefully, they would make enough money to move before she comes of age, so that her adventures would begin in a safer place. Come to think of it, “adventuring in a safe place” is rather contradictory passage, but the farmer cared not. He wouldn't wish on anybody, let alone his own daughter, to start their career by delving into the Forest...

***

There was, however, a pair of listeners whose reception of the narrative was completely different from that of others. When the woman's speech reached its conclusion, two fairies abandoned their vantage point behind the window and, still unnoticed by the humans, began their journey back to the woods.

“My, are they always so gloomy?” wondered one of them aloud. “The Forest is nothing like that! It's a ton of fun to be here! They can't blame us and the others for their own unwillingness to change their ways!”

“Easy for you to say. Drastic changes are hard to accept – I bet you would freak out if something was to force you to leave the Forest.” answered her friend. “Besides... One is more open to reasonable changes when he or she isn't happy with current state of affairs. Maybe their lives aren't perfect, but I'm sure most of the civilized individuals wouldn't be too thrilled by the, ahem, opportunities presented by the Forest.”

“Hah! You can say that again!” said the first one, giggling. “It's always hilarious when someone makes it deep enough without being numbed by the Gifts and stumbles upon something _**really**_ interesting while still possessing a clear mind!”

“It is, for us. But for them, it is usually horrifying.”

“Not for long!”


	2. Welcome, friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Rape (rather friendly, but still), Immobile Sex (girl stuck in a “wall”), Futa on Female, Vaginal Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Face-fucking, Spitroasting, Anal Sex, Train Position, Futa on Futa, Incest, Orgy, Impregnation.

Bounding through the woods, a bespectacled young girl hurried along an overgrown path. A satchel filled with bottles, herbs and other alchemical paraphernalia was slung over her shoulder, jumping up and down as she ran. Several flasks were strapped to the satchel, and rays of the morning sun refracted peculiarly as they passed through the liquids of various colors and the glass encasing them.

“Oh no! Again! I'm late again!” lamented the girl, ducking under branches and hopping over roots. “I've overslept! I must catch up with the party!”

Stopping at an intersection to catch her breath, the alchemist looked around. Several paths, looking more or less the same, lied before her – which one did her friends take? Probably this one. Forward!

***

After spending a considerable amount of time wandering through the Forest, the girl finally decided to stop and think the situation over. Things were not looking good – as it turned out, the rumors were not exaggerating the difficulty of navigating the Forest: she had no clue where she was and how could she find her party. Furthermore, her hunger was starting to kick in, and the usual way to deal with it – the party's provision – was unavailable. In her single-minded intention to catch up with the others, the alchemist hadn't thought about packing herself a meal at the tavern, and the surrounding bushes and trees were strangely devoid of anything edible. A few fruits and berries she managed to find seemed to be spoiled, and the girl wasn't foolish or desperate enough to put her stomach to the test.

Pondering what to do, the alchemist stepped into one of the forest's many clearings and blinked at the sight before her. Tall, dense hedges were framing the clearing, hiding the surroundings from sight. Passing through breaks between the hedges, a number of paths terminated in the middle of the glade, and one particularly short one revealed a large flat stone sitting in the middle of another clearing. A bountiful collection of fruits, berries and vegetables was gathered on the stone, and yet the predominant sort of items amid the kaleidoscope of shapes and colors were plain, simple cabbages – a veritable mountain of them was stacked in the middle of the rock, sidelining other comestibles.

Momentarily stunned by sight of the feast opening before her, alchemist couldn't help but gawk at the amassed food. So this, probably, was the reason why she had failed to find anything edible before – someone had picked the trees clean and brought the harvest here. Regaining her wits, the girl hurried towards the rock, ready to – no, not grab something and start stuffing her face, that would be unwise. Whoever gathered the food would probably be unhappy if someone were to steal it, and the adventuress wasn't starving yet. Therefore, her first step would be to find the owner and politely ask them to share or trade with her.

Approaching the hedge break separating the clearings, the alchemist took another step forward and, to her complete surprise, lost her balance – while the girl could have sworn that there was nothing but grass on the ground, her foot tripped over something and she started to fall. Halting the fall, the adventuress dropped to her hands and knees, right between the two walls of vegetation. In a blink of an eye, countless vines sprung from the hedges and the ground, snaking towards the human and working their way around her. Mere seconds later, the girl found herself stuck in the resulting monolithic green mass, as if the path and the opening in the hedge had never existed. The vines weren't choking or crushing her, but they held her tightly, preventing the human from moving forward or backward.

After the initial shock and several fruitless attempts to break free, the alchemist calmed down and put her reason to work. Was this a trap? How to get out? If only she could reach her tools and concoctions... This, however, was impossible – resting on top of her, the satchel was completely buried in the mass of vines. Since getting out by herself was impossible, the girl decided to call for help – even if she would be captured or killed, why delay it by waiting and suffering from hunger?

It did not take long for her shouts to be answered. Hearing the rustling of grass behind her, adventuress ceased her shouting and tensed, expecting to be mutilated by a beast or a monster. Surprisingly, no aggression came – instead, the rustling stopped and, after a brief pause, a crunching of a branch reached the human's ears. Rising her head, the girl looked around, but the nearby trees were devoid of anything unusual – it must've been something on the other side of the hedge. Several seconds later, the crunching came again and someone jumped over the hedge, gracefully landing before the stuck human. It turned out to be a girl, about her age or even younger if the looks were anything to go by, that looked at her with a friendly smile.

If one were to keep their gaze on the girl's face, her chest – which, due to its considerable size and pleasing form, was a natural point of interest – or her flat midriff, they could easily mistake her for a human. However, shifting the gaze in either direction would immediately reveal a detail invalidating such assumption. Strong, well-developed legs contrasted with otherwise soft and dainty complexion. Halfway above the knees, bare skin gave way to gray fur that coated the rest of her lower limbs, including the paw-like feet. The same fur covered the forest dweller's arms below the elbows and each one of her hands – even considering the presence of opposable thumb, the latter's similarity to rabbit's paws was unmistakeable. A pair of bunny ears jutted from the beastgirl's unkempt gray hair, and at some point the adventuress caught sight of a short bunny tail above her sizable posterior. The girl's apparel consisted of a loincloth and a top, both made of fabric of some sort.

“Hello.” said the alchemist, smiling back at the creature. “Can you help me, please? I saw the food and, being hungry, wanted to look around for the owner, but got trapped by the vines.”

“Sure thing!” answered the bunnygirl, picking one of the cabbages from the rock and handing it to the adventuress. “There you go! We gathered the food together with my sisters, and will be happy to share with those in need. Help yourself!”

“Uh... I'm grateful for the offer, but... I meant... Maybe you can help me to get out of... This.” said the human, looking away and fidgeting slightly.

“I understand, but I'm not sure that I want to touch these vines by myself...”

“Well, can't blame you for that.”

Accepting the cabbage, the adventuress tore one of the leaves away and bit into it. Taking another cabbage from the rock, the beastgirl sat down and followed suit. For some time the two ate in silence, eyeing each other curiously. So far she seems to be friendly, thought the human. Putting down the remains of her meal, the girl spoke.

“Thanks for the food, I was really hungry. Do you know anyone who can help me with these vines?”

“Sure! Ralte, our mystic, had planted them to protect us and our things from intruders, so she will be able to remove them when she returns.” came the reply. “And she'll be happy to do it since you meant no harm. This means you can be a friend. Bunnies love making new friends!”

“Glad to hear that! I'll happily become a friend of the bunnies.” smiled the alchemist. So far, so good, these bunnies sounded like a bunch of cheerful, harmless, carefree critters. The situation could be much worse, and the girl was grateful for encountering them instead of some bloodthirsty savages. “Looks like I'll have to wait for the mystic to return then.”

“Wait?” asked the rabbit, staring at the human in puzzlement. “Why wait if we are friends? We can start having fun! And the others will join us when they come! Just give me a moment!”

With such words, the beastgirl rose to her feet and, demonstrating the power of her legs once more, jumped over the hedge. Considering the bunny's words, the adventuress decided that her newfound friend was going to bring some kind of game to pass time. Just as she arrived at this conclusion, the alchemist felt a touch of fur against her soft skin and, to her surprise, realized that the beastgirl was caressing her legs.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” stammered the human as she felt bunny's hands lifting her leather skirt and tugging at her panties. “Ah!”

As soon as the explorer's womanhood became exposed to the warm morning air, a caress of hot breath rolled over it, spurring the girl to renew her efforts against the vines' hold. While the alchemist was still a virgin, she had read several books describing love, romance and sex, and being fondled by someone she met just a few minutes ago was far from her idea of fun. Alas, the vines weren't budging...

“Stop this! Why are you touching me there?!” bawled the flushing adventuress, vainly trying to extricate herself from her predicament. “You pervert!”

“Pervert? What does it mean?” came the bunnygirl's puzzled voice. “I'm doing this because I want to feel good, and I want you to feel good!”

As the creature of the woods returned her attention to the new friend's womanhood, the adventuress' blush deepened. Bunny's tongue danced on the human's flesh, expertly finding the sensitive spots and exploiting them to reach her goal – bringing joy to her friend – as quickly as possible. A woman more experienced in the art of lovemaking would have noted the beastgirl's skill – but the only thing the young explorer could perceive was the surging tide of confusing, shameful bliss. Moaning as the bunny's tongue attacked yet another vulnerable point, the human bit her lip. Her body felt wonderful, but her mind... She did not ask for this...

“Alright, here we go!”

As the bunny withdrew her lips, the alchemist felt a pair of paws on her rump, while something blunt pressed against her wet folds. With a sharp, energetic push, the elongated object plunged inside the human, sending a jolt of pain through her. Did the bunny put some kind of toy into her?

“Oooh, sooo goood!” drawled the beastgirl and the toy started to move, sending waves of unfamiliar pleasure through alchemist's body. The latter tried to resist, but, stuck as she was, there was little she could do to stop the bunny. Pushing and pulling at the floral wall yielded the same results as the last time she had tried – namely, none – and the woman stopped struggling. The pain had completely subsided by now, and the human could not deny that the feeling of the rod sliding back and forth along her love tunnel was delightful, quickening her breath and reddening her cheeks. If it wasn't for the fact that she had been forced into this without being asked, the adventuress could have said that she was enjoying it.

Come to think of it, both of the rabbit's hands were resting on the human's hips – how was she holding a toy? The girl recalled a particularly salacious book where women used a thing called 'strapon', but the toy's temperature and texture felt strange, as if it was a part of a living being. Confounded, alchemist's mind brought forth a scene of the bunny heating a big carrot over a campfire, somehow attaching it to her loincloth and using it to penetrate her friend, prompting the human to giggle despite the situation.

“You are laughing?” asked the beastgirl without stopping. “Oh, it's because you like it, right? Great! I knew you would like it! Everyone likes it!”

“No! Stop this at once!” screamed the explorer, cursing her treacherous imagination and beating the ground with her fists in frustration. “Stop!”

However, the monstergirl was ignoring her pleas – furthermore, her movements were getting faster and faster. Her pushes became stronger as well, driving the girl's posterior into the wall that was unwilling to let it through. Ceasing her flailing, the adventuress turned her head, glaring at the beastgirl hidden behind the hedge. Bunny's pelvis was smacking against her buttocks at an alarming rate, many times per second. Luckily for human, the frenzy turned out to be mercifully short – as the alchemist's consciousness began to slip away, the beastgirl moaned loudly and drove her toy all the way inside. With a final slap, the girls' bodies came to rest and the explorer felt a warm fluid filling her insides. What kind of toy was that?!

“Ooh, so good!” came the beastgirl's ecstatic voice. Cursing the lustful bunny, the alchemist slumped down and relaxed. Her breath evened out and her mind cleared up, allowing her to start thinking about her next step. Blinking a few times, the woman realized that at some point her glasses slipped from her nose and were now lying in the grass nearby. However, before she could retrieve them, she felt the rod inside of her stirring once more.

“What?!” cried the adventuress with frustration in her voice. “Let me re-ahhh!”

“Again!” exclaimed the “friend” happily, grasping the human's buttocks and renewing her assault. “Again, again, again!”

Gritting her teeth, the woman groaned. Unbelievable! What was the meaning of this?! Why did the bunny scream in delight while merely stimulating her with a toy – was she pleasuring herself as well? And why was the rod so warm, not to mention the liquid... Suddenly, a conjecture formed in the alchemist's mind – as she had learned during her studies, some creatures have two sets of genitals, male and female. While such trait was usually possessed by rather primitive beings, such as snails or earthworms, from time to time she had heard legends about sentient beings in form of beautiful girls endowed with phallus in addition to vagina. Could it be that this animal-human hybrid was one of them? Meanwhile, the beastgirl's movements reached another crescendo, filling the air with sounds of colliding flesh. With another rapturous cry and spurt of fluid, the bunny's fever came to a conclusion, only to begin anew mere seconds later.

As the friction in the human's cleft was gaining ground for the third time, the bunny suddenly stopped. A noise came from behind the hedge, and then someone addressed the beastgirl, their soft voice almost identical to hers.

“Are you punishing an intruder, sis?”

“No! I've made a new friend! We are having fun!”

“Great! I want to have fun too!”

“Sure thing! Here, take my spot!”

Amid the siblings' excited chatter, the woman felt the rod leaving her opening, only to be replaced by another one. While this new rod was slightly smaller than the first one, its owner was no less energetic, plunging it into the human's slit in one swift motion before starting to move it. This rod was warm as well and, when it all the way inside, the human definitely felt someone's flesh pressing against her rump. Were these really the rabbits' penises?! Oh, wait – actually, it was quite possible in this case: the adventuress hadn't seen the newcomer yet, so it could be a rabbitboy.

“Ah!” came the new bunny's moan, and the alchemist felt a particularly strong push against her rear. “Hah! I love you! Deeper, put it deeper!”

“Sure thing, sister dear. Hah! You are so tight!”

“Ungh! Take me, sis! Pour your cream into my cunny!”

The lovemaking began anew, with more vigor this time. Great, thought the adventuress, succumbing to pleasure once more. It wasn't a boy. It was a threesome with two sisters of dual nature, one of them penetrating the other. If such things were normal among the bunnies... No wonder that the first one did not know what does 'pervert' mean...

***

The threesome proved to be too much for the bunnies, they were moaning loudly and their movements became erratic. Rapid uneven jerks rocked the human's core, sending jolts of carnal satisfaction through her. Unable to withstand the onslaught, the woman slumped down, closing her eyes and trying not to lose her grip on reality.

“Hey, I haven't seen you before! Are you new here?”

Feeling a soft paw patting her head, the woman lifted her face and her unsteady eyes focused on yet another bunnygirl.

“Oh, you are doing it? Great, let's all have fun together!” beamed the bunny, hearing the pants and moans from the other side of the hedge and connecting the dots. A moment later the two's lips joined in a passionate, if one-sided, smooch. Breaking the kiss – the human's first one, no less – the bunny straightened up and started removing her clothes. As her loincloth dropped to the ground, the last of the human's doubts vanished – the thing hanging between the newcomer's legs was definitely not a toy. Well, these bunnies were as weird in body as they were in mind...

“Here, a juicy carrot for you! Have a taste!” exclaimed the beastgirl, kneeling before the immobilized woman and bringing the phallus to her face.

Worn out by the ruthless pounding and futile attempts to get free, the adventuress didn't even try to resist the third rabbit's attention, which allowed the latter to get down on her knees and slip her penis between the woman's lips. The meat carrot turned out to be pleasantly firm and, as some precum leaked out of its tip, the alchemist realized that she wasn't repulsed by feeling of this carrot in her mouth.

Being true to her kind, the newcomer quickly progressed from gentle pushes to frenzied face-humping. As the rock-hard appendage slid back and forth, the alchemist found herself being thankful for the bunny's lack of testicles. With such intensity of movements, her chin would've been severely bruised otherwise. Staying true to her kin, the bunny quickly reached her climax and coated her lover's mouth and throat in a thick layer of her seed. A moment later, her pecker began to throb, vigorous and ready for action once more.

With addition of the fourth participant, it became even harder for the explorer to stay conscious. All-out invasion of her womanhood wasn't stopping, while her front became occupied as well. Rivulets of bunny semen were trickling down her legs and chin, pooling on the ground and staining the grass. Did they ever tire out?

Not limiting themselves to the same position, the bunnies were spicing the process with various changes. From time to time the alchemist found herself sharing a sloppy kiss with the third rabbit, the latter being unperturbed by the taste of her own seed. On some other occasions the bunny ceased her pistoning, pressing her front against the girl's face and enjoying the feeling of her penis being completely engulfed by the fleshy sheath. The sisters demonstrated creativity of their own, and more than once the human's slit got some reprieve from penetration at the cost of being tenderly kissed and licked by eager mouths and tongues. Then, after a particularly thorough display of such attention...

“Hngh!” winced the explorer as a bunny penis – the first sister's one, if she got it right – entered her rear opening, stretching the tight orifice as it pushed inside. A second later it was hammered deeper as the bunny's supple posterior was impacted by her sister's crotch. Overwhelmed by yet another level of new, unfamiliar delight, the alchemist's body sagged, her consciousness fading away. Undeterred by this development, the bunnies continued, spitroasting the woman as eagerly as they did before. New friend felt so good that she passed out! This means we did a good job! Her holes feel so nice, having fun with friends is great!

***

A chatter of voices reached the alchemist's ears, rousing her from her bliss-induced slumber. Regaining her facilities, the woman, to her surprise, realized that she wasn't stuck in the middle of bunny gangbang anymore – but she still was stuck in the vine wall. Several bunny girls were standing or sitting around the stone, chatting with each other and helping themselves to the food. With some difficulty, the explorer managed to recognize two of them as her impromptu lovers. And the third, slightly smaller one leaning on the first one's shoulder, was probably the sister that had been having “fun” with her as well.

Standing right before her was a rather peculiar bunny woman. A wreath of vines and flowers encircled her neck, while her body was covered by a short robe decorated with similar floral elements. Clutching a long, gnarled branch in her outstretched right hand, the woman was channeling the magic of nature: an arc of pulsing, green energy was connecting the upper end of the branch with the upturned palm of her left hand. Finishing the ritual with an elaborate pass, the bunny directed the palm forward and the vines holding the human slowly receded, finally setting her free.

“So, you are our new friend?” asked the staff bearer.

Slowly rising to her feet, the alchemist sadly looked over her body stained with semen, and then met the beastwoman's gaze.

“Well, yeah. And you must be Ralte. Nice to meet you.” answered the human cautiously. While she intended to make it clear that she was unhappy with being forced into copulation, doing so by outright renouncing her status as a friend and stomping away in anger sounded like a bad idea. What if the bunnies would take it to heart? Maybe she can reach her goal in another way, thought the woman as she proceeded to stretch and rub her body, the muscles sore from staying in the same position for so long.

“The pleasure is mine. I have been told that you wanted to find the food's owner instead of taking it for yourself. How polite, for an outsider.” said the mystic, smiling approvingly.

“Well, it's a natural thing to do...” began the adventuress, but her vision became obscured as a particularly endowed bunny all but knocked her down, jumping at her and grabbing her into a hug.

“Yay! My girls made a new friend!” exclaimed the bunnywoman, embracing the human tightly and smothering her with a pair of massive breasts. “Their friends are my friends! Let's have fun together!”

“Yay! Mom likes friend!” came the familiar voice from the crowd of beastgirls who were gathering around the commotion, eager to meet the new acquaintance as well.

“Hmmm, you have no penis...” observed the mother bunny, kneeling before the human and examining her crotch. “That's a shame! My girls and others love when I suck them off, I bet you'd love it too if you had one. Oh well, let's use what we have...”

Leaning closer, the bunny kissed the explorer's womanhood a few times, and then put her tongue to use, collecting the semen covering the human's skin.

“Ah! Stop! Ah!”

Grabbing the rabbit by the temples, the alchemist tried to pull her away, but the matron paid no attention to the woman's efforts, stubbornly pushing forward to reach her prize.

“Ah!” gasped the human as the bunny's tongue, moving along her skin, touched a sensitive spot. Preposterous! Just as she was going to bring up the matter of sex and consent with her newfound “friends”, she found herself being grabbed and stimulated once more, and by a mother licking the daughters' seed off her crotch, no less. Rising her eyes, the adventuress looked around the clearing, desperately hoping for some support, but...

“Don't hog her for yourself. I want to get 'friendly' with her too.” said the mystic, putting her staff on the ground and starting to disrobe.

“We want too! We want!” echoed the chorus of excited voices.

At the prospect of being railed again, now by more bunnies, the alchemist felt her strength leaving her. Slipping into unconsciousness yet again, the girl's mind was crossed by one last thought. Back in the adventuring guild, several outgoing vixens were very proud of their sexual escapades and greatly enjoyed bragging about them. She never understood such mentality and felt that many of their stories were exaggerated or even completely made up, just for the sake of impressing their peers. Well, now fate had given her a first time to remember. Nailed by a gaggle of beastgirls with dicks while stuck in a hedge, and some more after it. Nobody will ever believe her.

***

Slowly rising from the depths of oblivion, the human opened her eyes. As she was about to get up, the alchemist realized that something was weighting her down: snuggling against her chest, a bunny was lying atop of her, the beastgirl's phallus firmly lodged inside of her love tunnel. The bunny was sleeping tightly, yet still moved her hips from time to time, mating with the human even as she slept – a truly insatiable breed! Other rabbit girls were lying around the clearing, their haphazard poses and amount of seed on their bodies and the ground betraying the intensity of the “fun” they had been having. It seemed that nothing short of serious injury or death would stop a bunny from enjoying herself – one of them was obviously pregnant, yet it hadn't deterred her from participating.

Carefully measuring her movements, the alchemist managed to extricate herself from the bunny's embrace, leaving the latter lying on the back and thrusting into the air. Putting on her glasses, she saw exactly what she expected to see – her naked form was completely drenched with the beastgirls' seed. After making sure that no one was awake to pull her into more “fun”, the woman gathered her possessions and was about to leave the clearing when a thought crossed her mind. Approaching the somewhat diminished food pile on the rock, she tossed several fruits into her satchel. She definitely earned at least that much for her troubles, but this food will have to wait – hunger or not, first thing on her mind was a bath.

***

To her relief, after a brief walk through the evening forest the girl stumbled upon a small lake, and lost no time in dipping into it. As the refreshing water engulfed her body, the adventuress sighed contentedly. How wonderful it was, to feel the water carrying away all the sticky things produced by the encounter with monsters! For several minutes she did nothing but lie motionlessly, enjoying the rejuvenating embrace of the water. But enough lazing around, she needed to wash herself properly.

Rubbing her body with unhurried, gentle movements, the woman reflected on the events of the last... Hours? Days? Stupid bunnies! Mindless, sex-crazy fiends! Yay, we made a friend, let's screw the living hell out of her! So fun! And then we can eat and play, all together! Then we can make more friends, and screw them as we-

Suddenly, the girl's heart skipped a beat as an unexpected find presented itself. Her hands were currently resting on her abdomen, where a palpable bump was discovered by her fingers. While the alchemist had always been a bit chubby due to her taste for sweet things, no way she could swallow that much food during her stay with bunnies...

Rising her deadpan eyes, the woman looked at the beautiful sunset, her carefree disposition gone without a trace. Rabbits... Creatures known for their stupendous fecundity... Were these human/animal hybrids any different? Recent memories whirled before her eyes... Pregnant bunnygirl sleeping in the glade, a large dome of her belly resting on the seed-stained grass. The motherly rabbit laughing happily, eager to have fun with her daughters' new friend. Have fun... Make more daughters... More cheerful, fuck-happy beastgirls...

Feeling the coils of mounting dread closing around her heart, the alchemist shook her head, forcing herself to toss the emotions aside and focus on the situation at hand. She could try to scour her notes, find something to reverse pregnancy, then hunt for the reagents needed, but it would take time... Time she clearly did not have...


	3. The red tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Futa on Female, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Threesome, Size Difference, Equine Penis, Cum Inflation.

“Rrraaah!”

Arcing through the air, the greatsword slammed into the stone armor, breaking it apart. Cleaved in twain by the blade passing straight through its protection, the crystal core lost its shimmer of life, depriving the mighty rock golem of the magical power. With a series of thuds, the floating rocks fell to the ground, transformed from animated ensemble of destruction into a pile of motionless rubble.

“Phew! Thank gods you did it, Ken! If it wasn't for you...” said a spearman, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Don't mention it.” replied a tall, muscular man, flicking back his mane of blonde hair and holstering his weapon. “We brought it down, that's what matters.”

“Right.”

Despite his outward display of humble positivity, Ken's mood was rather mediocre. While the spearman and some other adventurers were obviously impressed by his might, there was only one group of people whose approval he was really interested in – women. And the women weren't praising him right now...

Currently, there were only two females present – Anne the sharpshooter and Niruelle the scout. While Anne would definitely praise him later, at the moment she was too busy shaking in fear and clutching her musket tightly, as if expecting the rocks to rise from the ground and assault them once more. And the elf... Niruelle's face was impassive as always – if eyes and pointy ears can be called a face, for everything else was hidden by her usual mask.

Another reason to be annoyed were his pants – in the heat of the fight, they got damaged when his dodge was barely enough to get out of the way. These were expensive pants of fine cloth – he wasn't, like some poor adventurers, wearing them for having nothing else, he did so out of choice, only having chainmail shirt for armor to maximize his mobility. And, of course, to have an easy way to get close and personal with pretty ladies interested in him. Now he had to have them mended... After returning to the camp and putting on a spare pair of much lower quality, Ken headed out. It was time to visit the camp followers.

***

Due to the party's sheer size, it included some non-combatants that profited by helping with various logistics-related tasks. By virtue of their presence, Ken had an opportunity to deal with his misfortune without returning to civilized areas. Reaching his destination at the back of the camp, he saw a young woman sitting by a tent and working on a pair of torn socks. Upon hearing the fighter's steps, she paused and rose her head.

“Greetings, sir. What can I do for you?”

“Hello, darling.” replied the adventurer, giving the girl his best dazzling smile. “Nice weather today, isn't it? Sadly, I have this little problem that needs fixing.”

Taking the pants, the girl examined them, muttering to herself as she assessed their condition.

“Here.” said Ken, tossing a bag of coins to her. “Spare no expense, I want them as good as new.”

“This would be too much, sir...” said the girl, shaking her head as she opened the bag and looked inside. “Even if I use best materials and-”

“Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that, my dear.” interrupted Ken, stepping closer to the sitting woman and smiling at her once more. “You could repay me in other ways... For a start, we can go for a walk...”

“Uh, I'm not sure I understand...” frowned the follower.

Before the confusion could progress further and force Ken into using more obvious hints, a feminine voice addressed the two.

“Hi there, Juno. Who's this handsome fellow?”

Turning his head, Ken felt his pulse quickening. A woman was approaching them, and what a specimen it was! While Juno was no hag, her simple girl's charm could not hold a candle to this embodiment of desire and sensuality. A cascade of reddish-brown hair was reaching slightly below her shoulders, partially concealing the beautiful, well-proportioned face. Newcomer's eyes were burning with passion, promising delights untold to those in their owner's favor.

The woman's body was hard to find fault with as well, and her carefully picked clothes were nicely underlining its numerous virtues. Her decolletage betrayed a work of an expert tailor, it put the massive, gravity-defying breasts on almost full display while tightly clinging to wide hips on the other side of the hourglass. Dragging his eyes further down along her long legs, Ken felt a pang of regret that they were in the forest instead of a tavern or a ballroom – she would have looked even better in high heels instead of plain shoes more suitable for adventuring.

“I don't know, he just appro-” began the first woman, but Ken had already seized the initiative.

“Pleasure to meet you, miss... Miss?” beamed the fighter, turning his back to Juno and dismissing both the girl and the extra coins from his mind.

“You may call me Connie.” intoned the beauty, putting a palm on his chest. “And you are?”

“Kennas. Just 'Ken' for friends.” replied the swordsman, looking the vixen in the eye.

“Say, Ken...” said Connie seductively as she turned around, addressing the man over her shoulder and beckoning him to follow her. “I see that you reached an agreement with my colleague. Fixing your apparel will take some time. May I interest you in... Another kind of service in the meantime?”

“Oh?” smiled the adventurer, falling in step with the woman and putting his hand on her shoulders. “Pray tell, what kind of service, exactly?”

Looking at the pair walking towards Connie's luxurious tent of red silk, Juno scratched her head. “Repay in other ways”... “Another kind of service”... Well, these two weren't the first ones to speak in some cryptic language around her, thought the camp follower and shrugged. Time to return to the socks, and then earn that bag of gold.

After indeterminate amount of time, Ken exited the tent, wobbling a little as he walked away. Damn, what a girl! He couldn't wait for the next break to peruse her services once more...

***

Rising from her bedroll, Concordia stretched and yawned, lingering pleasure still coursing through her body. It's been a long time since she enjoyed herself that much – the size of Ken's sword was up to his stature, and his prowess and vigor weren't far behind. Smiling, the camp follower began dressing herself, musing over her life.

People called her “slut” or “whore”, sometimes behind her back and sometimes in her face. The woman never understood them. Who were they to judge her for loving sex – an act that is natural? To decide that dedicating yourself to marriage and family, or a trade, is any better than living your life for the sake of enjoying it to the fullest? And let's not get started with other kinds of leisure... Sure, enjoying men is bad, “appreciating the finest cuisine from all around the world” until your blob of fat called “body” can barely move is perfectly normal. Sure.

Stepping outside, the woman stretched her hands and, opening her mouth, froze mid-yawn. She was alone. Not a single adventurer or bedroll was in sight. Thankfully, before she could do something rash, an intervention came.

“Hey!”

Turning her head, Connie saw an elf rushing towards her. The camp follower did not know her personally, but was pretty sure that this masked individual was one of the party's scouts.

“What-” began the human, but the scout cut her off.

“The party had left without you! It took some time before we realized that someone is missing! Hurry! You can still catch up with the others!” snapped the elf, grabbing the woman by the shoulders and shoving her towards the trail.

“But, I, my tent, my-”

“Just go!” urged the archer. “You'll spend all day packing up, I can do it much faster and bring your stuff to you later! Follow this trail, turn to the right on the intersection, and then through the bushes beside a large rock!”

***

Luckily, it did not take long for Connie to follow the elf's directions. Grinning, the woman broke into trot. Looks like the party did not get too far, and she'll rejoin them in no ti-

“Ah!”

Just as she passed by the rock, the bushes parted to reveal a steep drop instead of the expected path. While the height was probably not big enough to kill her, falling from it would definitely be crippling. Unable to slow down in time, the camp follower stumbled off the edge.

But Connie wasn't just a pretty doll with big tits and charming voice – years of dancing and performing certain other physical activities do good to your body. With an elaborate move, the human turned in the air and grabbed onto a stray tree growing out of the stone. Swinging on the tree, she redirected her momentum and jumped off, safely landing on the grass below the cliff.

“Wow, what a move! Bravo!”

Before the woman could even recover from the fall, she found herself on the enemy territory, face to face with three human-like creatures sitting around a campfire. All three were female if she could tell, and while each one sported a pair of horns, a tail, and hooves in place of feet, the details of their inhuman traits varied. The first one was the most human-like. She could, probably, hide her hooves and horns by wearing high boots and a hat if she would manage to tug the apparel on without tearing it. Her friend, who was now approaching the human with an energetic skip, was much closer to the other end of the spectrum – the brownish, beast-like skin of her legs went as high as her waist before giving way to normal, yet slightly tanned, human one. Deer-like ears matched a short pair of antlers on her head, and her face looked more bestial due to flat black nose – still, the human could not deny that it was cute. The third one was the smallest of them all. If it weren't for her disposition and well-developed sheep horns, one could have mistaken her for a child due to her petite body and non-existent curves. Finishing the observation, the woman put these thoughts aside. What's important is what to do now...

“Why, thank you kindly.” said Connie. If the smiles and the compliment were anything to go by, she somehow managed to get on the beastwomen's good side. Let's play to that. “It seems that my untimely fall interrupted your meal. My apologies.”

“Don't you worry about it. Such a majestic display of agility is no interruption at all.” said the first one, taking a bite out of a piece of roasted meat.

“Ooh, you smell interesting.” said the deergirl, circling around the camp follower.

“Come, join us.” continued the first speaker, gesturing at the food. “We have plenty to share.”

***

As she spent some time eating and making small talk, Concordia studied her surroundings. The four of them were far from being alone, numerous times she'd seen other beastwomen of various types and ages passing by, sometimes exchanging greetings with them. By the looks of it, Goat and Lamb were representing the majority of the local population, a good amount of time had to pass before she could see a bunnygirl or a wolfgirl.

“So, what are you doing in the Forest?” asked one of her companions.

“Just following a party of adventurers, doing some work for them in exchange for money.”

“Oh, so you want to become a famous adventuress some day?”

“Nah. Maybe they want to find loot and fame, but I don't really care. I care about guys. Guys in the party, guys in settlements we pass through or stay in, sometimes even guys in places the party delves into. Alas, seeing you makes me sad.”

“How so?” inquired Goat.

“Well, look at you. Three lively gals, other ladies hanging around. Not a single man. This probably means that your males are few, far between, and in high demand. You are competing for their attention, and a plain human girl like myself will have no chance with them...”

Such logic evoked a giggle from Lamb, while the other two girls burst into laughter.

“What's so funny?” pouted Connie, but there was satisfaction concealed beneath her feigned offense. Now she will hear how insatiable the male beastmen are. Or so she thought.

“Compete for males? Why? We can have fun with anyone. I'm not into certain folks, but apart from them...”

“Oh, that.” said the woman, rolling her eyes. “I don't mind some girl-only action from time to time, but just tongues and fingers are so subpar compared to big, long, hard...”

Her voice trailed off as Goat took the loincloth off and cast it aside.

“So, you like big dicks, huh?” chortled the horned beauty, openly enjoying the stupefied look on the human's face.

“Yes!” exclaimed Connie as she quickly got over the initial shock, staring at the phallus between the beastgirl's legs. “The bigger, the better!”

“Oh, is that so? I like hot women. We have a common interest, don't you think?”

Instead of answer the human knelt down, cupping the hooved girl's pouch and slathering her rod with saliva. There were times for hand-holding and foreplay, and times for getting down to business, and this one fell into the second category.

Eagerly looking at the duo, Doe was about to come closer when Lamb beckoned her. Leaning down a bit, the deergirl waited as her small friend whispered something into her twitching ear. Then she smiled, nodded and approached the two, while Lamb disappeared between the trees.

Meanwhile, Connie was going at it with gusto. Due to her interest in sex, the woman spent a considerable amount of time around males and knew a lot about their appendages, but now she stumbled upon something completely new, and wanted to fill the gaps in her knowledge. This one, however, wasn't that remarkable apart from being attached to a female. Opening wide, the camp follower swallowed the slab of meat, touching the beastwoman's stomach with her nose. Backing away, she swirled her tongue around the tip a few times, looking at Goat's reaction. The forest dweller was yielding to her skills quite nicely, eyes closed and moans pouring from half-open mouth. Hah. Human guys or dick-wielding forest maidens, doesn't really matter, all are putty in her experienced hands. And mouth. And other, ahem, instruments of pleasure.

“Ahhh!” exhaled the caprine lady and threw her head back. Wow, thought Connie as she gulped down several mouthfuls of seed, you horned gals are certainly productive. Good thing that contraceptive herbs became a staple part of her daily ration a long time ago, no way she was going to miss an opportunity to properly ride this... Girldick? Ladymeat?

“That was cool! So deep!” exclaimed Doe, hunching down near the two. “Can you do it with mine?”

Sure thing, thought the human as she stepped aside and motioned to Goat to lie down. It is only fair to let everyone enjoy themselves. A few minutes later she was lying on top of Goat, her clothes discarded and the latter's penis firmly lodged deep inside her quim. As the second futanari knelt in front of them, Connie leaned forward, fondling the deergirl's rod with one hand while kissing and teasing her testicles. So deep, you said, thought the woman and lurched forward, taking the cervine meat to the hilt.

***

“There she is.” came Lamb's voice. “Outsider who says that the bigger a dick is, the better.”

Rising herself into a sitting position, Connie looked towards the voice and her breath caught in her throat. Little beastgirl brought a new companion with her, and the said companion was nothing short of impressive. Large, broad-shouldered woman was taller than Ken by a whole head, and he was no midget! While Goat, Doe and Lamb reminded the woman of the corresponding animals, this one, with her musculature and thick horns, called forth an image of a bull in her mind.

“Ho!” smirked the giant, folding her muscular arms on her sizable chest. Not even crouching, Lamb grabbed her newly-brought friend's loincloth and removed it.

“Out of all of us, Caomaghna is the most endowed one when things below the waist are being considered.” said Goat, retrieving her clothes and stepping aside to dress. “Few partners can easily take such an appendage, which means that poor Cao often has trouble finding company to unwind, since nobody likes to be sore for hours. Not every day you can meet a centauress or someone like that...”

Such comment, however, was rather pointless. Connie was completely mesmerized by the massive log in front of her – due to its owner witnessing the sight of the three having sex, the fleshy tube had already escaped its sheath, though it wasn't hard yet. Human's heart was pounding so hard that she was scared it would jump straight out of her chest. Amazing! For someone as obsessed with male organs as her, it was no wonder to be curious about non-human ones – from time to time she caught herself staring at erect penises of stallions, her imagination running wild. And now... Right before her... Was an equine organ attached to a sentient humanoid.

Approaching the beast, Connie knelt and put her hand on the hanging rod. Opening her mouth, the woman slowly brought her lips to the flat tip, getting her first taste of the horse meat. After savoring it for several seconds, she trailed her tongue along the length before returning the same way. Large brown orchis weren't left unattended – putting her lips on one, Connie sucked at the seed-producing sphere, and then followed suit with the other one. As her cheek rubbed against the monstrous phallus, she could feel the beastwoman's heartbeat passing through the appendage.

Everything was so new, so unusual... The size, the form, the smell, the taste... Positioning her face in front of the hardening rod, Connie opened wide. Several unsuccessful attempts to fit her prize in her mouth, and the human frowned. Why, you blasted chunk of flesh, you think that your size can deter me?!

“Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy, you'll hurt your teeth, or me!” exclaimed Caoma, taking a step back. “Just have some patience, we have special fruits-”

“No!” roared the woman, lunging after her cock. “I want it now!”

But it was no use. Energy and effort can't do much against the limited capabilities of flesh and bone. Special fruits, on the other hand... But the human's lust would not wait.

“Down! Lie down on the grass!”

Eyeing the outsider warily, the beastwoman followed the demand, allowing Connie to line her lower opening with the tip. Watching the human fidgeting on top of her pole, Caoma pondered what to do. She really, really didn't want to hurt anyone, but this gal was so eager... No, does not matter, she must be safeguarded from her own recklesness, decided the monster and reached forward. Yet, before the horned lady's hand could touch the woman, a moan of delight came as a breakthrough occurred.

Years of devotion to art of lovemaking paid off and, with extensive manipulation of abdominal muscles, the human managed to impale herself on the titanic rod without sustaining injuries.

“Yes! Ye-e-es!” drawled Connie. “More! Deeper! De-e-eper!”

Seeing that she was unharmed, Caoma obliged, grasping the woman by the thighs and painstakingly slowly pulling her down.

“Wow.” commented Lamb as the human's stretched pussy gobbled down half of the penis, which seemed to be the limit for now. Stepping closer, she waved a hand in front of Connie's face and then tapped human on the shoulder. “Spaced-out, but still conscious. What an insatiable one she is!”

“True.” said the monster, holding the woman carefully. “And she is fresh from the Outside. An exceptional individual...”

“So, what now? You will sit like this?”

“No.” replied Caomaghna, repositioning her hands for better grip. “A girl as tenacious as she is deserves to be obliged. If she wants to have a go with me, she will get it.”

“I see.” said Lamb, stepping away to join Goat and Doe that were eagerly watching how the spectacle will unfold. Soon, Connie's ecstatic screams filled the air.

***

“Yes, put it there, it seems to be hers.”

“Such a fine red silk, she sure has taste!”

Lying on the ground, Concordia stared into distance. She was too worn out and satisfied to understand the words she had heard. Her whole body was covered in beastwomen's seed, it was slowly trickling out of her openings and pooling around her. A cum-filled sphere of her stomach was weighting her down pleasantly. How many loads did she take in? How many orgasms did she ride out? Closing her eyes, the woman smiled. Best... Adventure... Ever...


	4. Mark of the tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Mild Transformation, Feline Penis (and tongue, and other things), Dubious Consent, Futa on Futa, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Impregnation.  
Plot warnings: combat. There is blood, pain, wounds, and self-harm due to the latter.

“Blanka.”

Rising her eyes from the trail beneath her feet, the archer met her friend's worried gaze.

“Are you alright?” asked the soldier, concern evident in her voice.

“Yes...” replied Blanka hesitantly. “Just... I'm...”

Stepping closer, her friend put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye.

“We'll get out of here. Together. We just need to do our best.”

“Right...” said the archer. “Thanks, Anve.”

Her friend smiled and turned away to rejoin the pointman. Blanka picked up her pace as well. This was no time for brooding. The beasts were still on the prowl.

Their party had been much bigger than just the three of them, but a clash with forest-dwelling monsters and their elemental allies ended in a disaster. Now, the humans were scattered around the woods, many of them dead, or worse... Shuddering, Blanka shook her head. It won't do any good to dwell on that. Time to move.

***

Faint rustling of grass was all the warning they got. Luckily, the soldier kept his guard up and defended himself, driving the monster back with his halberd. Dashing away, it stopped, ready for another attack.

“You can squirm all you want, meat.” came a husky voice. “Pointy sticks or not, I'll get you in the end.”

“Do your worst, puss.” replied the man, his polearm ready to strike.

Keeping her weapon aimed at the creature, Blanka waited. She had to be very careful with her bow – shooting into melee, especially with enemy as agile as this one, is a dangerous task if one wants to avoid hitting their own allies. If her memory served, this was one of the monsters that opposed them in the initial fight. Now, up close and with no other enemies to focus on, the archer could make out more details. It was a cat-like female wearing a top and a loincloth made from leather of some sort.

Come to think of it, the term “tiger” was more appropriate than just “cat” – besides certain traits such as size and muscular build, the beastwoman's thoroughly scarred orange hide was covered with black stripes that were so typical for those large felines. The hide gave way to skin on her front, where pointy ends of the stripes were framing the human, if sharp-toothed and cat-eyed, face. One of the scars on the tigress' left forearm was coated with caked blood, but wasn't bothering her in the least. Impressive regeneration... They had some edge over the monster due to superior range of their halberds and bow, but would it be enough...

The fight began, the beast circling around the humans who kept their formation, soldiers positioning themselves between the threat and the archer. Strikes were exchanged and evaded, while Blanka waited, looking for an opening.

Dodging the man's halberd, the beast grabbed the weapon's shaft in attempt to wrestle it away from the soldier. Both combatants put their might into the struggle, the tigress' stronger musculature slowly tipping the scales in her favor. However, the man wasn't going down without a fight and held his ground, giving Anve enough time to advance. Noticing the threat, the monster let go of the halberd and tumbled away, avoiding the second polearm. This move put some distance between her and the humans, something that archer immediately took advantage of.

Staggering away, the tiger let out a roar of pain and rage as the arrow hit her shoulder, the metal tip burrowing into the flesh. The soldiers stepped forward, not giving the enemy a chance to recuperate, but the injury sent the monster into frenzy, her paws a blur of motion as she swung and lashed at her opponents. Seeing that her friends changed their tactic, staying out of reach of the whirlwind of claws but ready to advance as soon as it subsided, Blanka smiled and readied the next arrow. Things were looking better than before – not only did they manage to draw blood, they also thwarted the enemy's grab attempt, saving themselves from the loss of one of the weapons. And, possibly, from a halberd-wielding tigress. Maybe they couldn't finish her here and now, but she was wounded, and such display of ferocity was bound to burn a lot of energy. It was already showing, and soon the beastwoman stopped, lowering her paws and shaking her head to regain her cool. Seizing the opportunity, the two halberdiers moved in for the kill.

Growling, the tigress went on the defensive. As she evaded swing after swing, Blanka kept the arrow trained on the enemy. Another shot, but the monster leapt away and the missile went wide. The archer cursed and reached for her quiver, while the soldiers gave chase. Before they could catch up with their opponent, the tigress made a move.

Grasping the arrow stuck in her body, the beastwoman grit her teeth and tore it out, blood coming out of the opened wound. Pain filled her with fury and she clenched her fingers, crushing the missile in her fist. Rising the arm over her head, she threw the remains onto the ground with vehemence. At this moment the soldier got close enough and attacked, but the tigress, instead of redirecting her attention to him, smoothly continued the downward move. As the weapon whirled over her head, the beast's powerful legs dug into the ground and she sprang forward. Yelping Anve was knocked aside, but it wasn't her who was the target of the predator.

Time seemed to slow down to a halt. Her eyes wide with disbelief, Blanka watched as the monster, undeterred by wound, was bounding towards her on all fours. Mere seconds ago they were winning the fight, and now the enemy got through the party's frontline and continued her rapid advance, dirt and grass flying in her wake. She could see the tiger's narrowed eyes burning with murderous rage, while her own hand was still dragging an arrow out of the quiver, the movement so painfully sluggish...

Air escaped the archer's lungs as the impact came, the beastwoman's shoulder slamming into her at full speed and lifting her off her feet. Flying back-first through the air, Blanka saw that the tiger was still not done with the attack – while the collision slowed her down, she was swiping at the human with her clawed paw. And she was making it... Frightened by the danger, the human's mind drew the glowing trail after each claw and instilled the blazing light into the monster's eyes. She is done for. As the claws pierced her skin and she opened her mouth to scream, the woman's head was smashed by something hard, knocking her out cold.

***

Nothing. At first, there was nothing. Then, something took shape. Pain. Dull, annoying pain. And nothing else to concentrate on. So cruel. Won't it stop? As if reacting to the plea, the pain started to subside, and something else appeared instead. Light.

Opening her eyes, the woman saw the bright blue sky. Day. Was it the same one? She had no idea... Her head was ringing, the thoughts milling around like ingredients in a soup and not paying much attention to their owner's attempts to focus. Forest... Monsters... Combat... Slowly rising to her hands and knees, the archer looked around. She found herself beneath a large tree – the tree's trunk was probably the thing that knocked her out. Not a single soul was in sight. Friends... Where were they?

As she attempted to stand up, the archer felt something in her stomach. The swipe! The monster had wounded her! Lowering her eyes, she saw that the bottom of her leather jerkin was torn and soaked in blood on the right side. Not good... So much blood, yet she barely felt any pain... Was she delirious from the wound and the blood loss? Bringing her unsteady hands to her armor, Blanka started removing it.

As the blood-stained shirt joined the jerkin and the quiver on the grass, the archer examined the wound. There they were, four parallel lines of cuts – but they, for some reason, were already closed. Blanka was no specialist on wounds, but she was sure that the clotting of blood and other means of natural healing were not enough to deal with this one so quickly. Such a vicious attack, coupled with a hit against the tree, should have left her dying or severely incapacitated, yet there she was – dazed, but alive.

While the cuts weren't painful, they were itching, and the surrounding skin's color was a bit strange – was the wound infected, or did the tiger's claws carry some kind of unusual poison, Blanka had no idea. Cleaning the wound as best as she could with unstained parts of her shirt, she left it alone. Nothing else she could do for now.

With the assessment of her injury concluded, Blanka turned her attention to her surroundings. There were tracks and damaged vegetation leading away from the clearing – maybe her companions retreated that way? Having no other clues to follow, the archer gathered her possessions and set out to find them. Donning the armor was pointless – she was too weak to fight anyway, and encountering more monsters would spell certain end for her, armor or not. She could only hope that her luck would be enough to get help from someone, rejoin her friends, or at least find out what became of them before perishing herself.

***

The passage of time acquired a mind of its own, changing from crawl to flight and back on a whim as the wounded, weakened woman shuffled forward. Lightheaded and unsteady, she had to use her bow as a support, sticking the sturdy weapon into the ground and leaning on it when the world was spinning too much. Trees, bushes, cries of birds, other sights and sounds of the woods – everything was melding together into a chaotic kaleidoscope of whirling delirium. Her legs were stumbling, her head was reeling, and her side was itching. Very, very itching. She knew that it would be better not to disturb the wound, but could not stop herself, scratching the side with her fingers. It felt so good... Now then, where did her friends go...

A stab of sharp pain tore the archer out of her limbo and she yipped, dropping to her knees. There was fresh blood on her injured flank. Damn! She finally went and reopened the wound! Or... Did she? On closer inspection, she saw a new, smaller cut crossing one of the existing ones – and none of the latter were disturbed. Who did this?! Her eyes darting around, Blanka searched for the new threat. Then she froze. There it was, a bloody talon mere centimeters away from her face.

Her heart pounding like crazy, the woman stared at the thing. It was a human-like hand covered with short orange fur, small claws jutting from the fingertips, fresh blood dripping from one of them. The claws weren't as imposing as that tiger's much bigger ones – what made the sight truly horrifying was the arm to which the hand-paw was attached. Normal, human, _her_ very own arm.

Clutching the afflicted limb near the elbow, as if hoping to cut off the flow of tainted blood, the archer stared at it. What to do?! Cut it off?! But... What... Glancing around, the woman felt the freezing embrace of dread. The surroundings were closing in upon her, the sounds twisting and distorting as unseen enemies prepa-

Shaking her head, Blanka darted forward. No! It was just her mind giving in to fear! She must snap out of it!

***

After fleeing through woods for gods know how much time, the archer suddenly saw someone running towards her. Sight of a real, imminent threat pushed the dread away and she stopped, watching the creature warily. The figure stopped as well, staring back at her. It was a woman. She was also carrying a bow. And looked scared. And one of her hands was...

Slowly approaching the large rock, Blanka took a closer look. One of its flat sides was, for some reason, reflecting the surroundings like a mirror, and the sight in it was terrifying. Distraught, tired human being was looking back at her, hiding the twisted hand behind her back. Come to think of it, the hand wasn't sticking out so much anymore – a pair of feline ears was jutting out of the reflection's disheveled hair, flattening against the woman's head in accord with her troubled mood. Maybe the mirror was playing tricks on her? Alas, a touch of hand ruled that possibility out. And, judging by certain sensations, the ears weren't the only new changes. Her feet felt wrong, each boot like a restraint rather than item of comfort and protection. As she lowered her eyes to look at her footwear, she noticed something else. Cuts! More cuts were visible on her side – no, both of them! And arms as well! How could this be... Feeling a cut with a finger, Blanka felt no pain, and saw no blood. The dark lines were, in fact, tiger's stripes forming on her skin. Soon, she will be one of them. A monster.

Stumbling away from the mirror, the woman threw her belongings to the ground, dragging her dagger out of its sheath and clutching it in her trembling hands, human fingers clumsily interlocking with clawed bestial ones. Do it. End it all. Deny them another bloodthirsty beast.

***

A boot hit the ground, and the other one soon followed suit. Without looking back, Blanka walked away, clutching her bow tightly. She did not care anymore. About the boots, about her goal, about anything. She was wandering without aim, pushing onward to keep herself occupied. Too weak-willed to take her own life, too shaken to stop, calm down and devise a plan of action.

Soon the socks shared the boots' fate, too unfitting for the feline footpaws. Taking a few more steps, the woman stopped once more, and grasped at her belt with deadpan eyes.

As the pants dropped to the ground around her ankles, Blanka frowned. While her newly acquired tail was free from the clothing constraining it, something was not right. Down there, between her legs. As the girl carefully pulled her panties down, an unexpected find came to light.

Gawking at the thing, the archer tried hard to make some sense of the sight. A penis? But she is not a man! And why is it thorny?! This is insane! Compared to this, the process of being wounded by a tiger and then transforming into a tiger sounded completely normal and natural!

Putting her clothes aside, the woman lowered to her knees, carefully touching the alien addition with her hands. No, it wasn't her imagination, the flesh felt real enough. Moving her fingers further, she was relieved to find her female parts on their rightful place, beneath the foreign organ. Some small consolation, at least. Now, however, a problem presented itself.

Stimulated by her touch, the phallus was sending unfamiliar sensations through her, and she had no idea what to make of them. On one hand, she was scared of what was happening to her, but on the other, she wanted to continue for some reason... Lying down on her back, the woman closed her eyes, her fingers exploring the appendage, attempting to find a right way to handle it. Like this, maybe? Or...

“Enjoying yourself, kitten?” came a deep, amused voice.

Blanka's eyes flew open and she saw a large shape looming over her. The next moment, two paws slammed into the ground beside her head as the tigress dropped to her hands and knees on top of the human. Transfixed by fear, the archer met the monster's gaze, the grinning maw full of vicious teeth mere centimeters away from her face. The maw opened wide and the tongue came out, touching the human's cheek.

She's playing, thought the human as the coarse muscle dragged along her skin. Playing with her food before devouring it.

“Tasty.” smirked the beast, pulling away and licking her lips. “Let's see what other tastes you have.”

Slowly moving downwards, tigress explored Blanka's body. The archer squirmed as the rough tongue traveled across her collarbones, then crept onto her chest, and then... A loud moan escaped her mouth as the tigress' lips closed around her nipple, sucking on the breast. Toying with the soft mound, the predator caught the nipple between her teeth, carefully measuring the pressure to invoke stimulation, but not harm. Then, she turned her attention to the second teat... Finally leaving the woman's bust alone, the monster continued, her hot breath tickling the archer's skin. After sniffing the cuts, the beast shuffled backwards, giving herself easier access to Blanka's lower regions.

“What's this?” said the feline as she reached the groin, where the human's hands were still awkwardly holding the newly-grown penis. “You won't feel good like this. Let me help you, it's not fun if my mate is left out of it.”

Screwing her eyes shut and curling her hands into fists, the archer screamed as the beastwoman's mouth engulfed her shaft, feline tongue and feline penis rubbing together. Putting her expertise to work, the beastwoman flicked her tongue against the thorns, and then sucked on the shaft, dragging her soft lips and rough muscle along it. Several such alternations and Blanka came, thrashing wildly as the unusual orgasm overcame her, her phallus spurting the first of its loads into the tigress' gullet.

As the pleasure subsided, the tension left the woman's body and she relaxed, her cheek resting on the grass and her chest rising and falling with each breath. This... How disgusting... “Mate”... The monster's vile magic twisted her body to make her into a husband for the tigress... Why?! Why not just take a male human instead?!

“On all fours, kitten.”

Turning her head, Blanka looked at her captor. The tigerwoman was standing at full height and licking her lips, her scarce clothing discarded and her crotch sporting a lively erection. It was spined too. And much bigger. Slowly turning over, the human obeyed, and then flinched as she felt the touch of soft paws on her behind, and the tip pushing at her slit. She would not be a husband. She would be... A partner? A beta? A fucktoy?

As soon as the beastwoman's phallus plunged into her, Blanka's eyes bulged out and her fingers dug into the grass. It was so big! She was never stretched out so much! As the pillar of prickly meat came to rest, fully shoved inside, a meow-like sound escaped the archer's throat.

“There we go.” murmured the predator. Taking her hands off the penetrated human, she leaned forward and put them on the ground beside the woman's ones, her head above Blanka's shoulder.

Slowly but surely, the move backwards began, countless needles digging into vulnerable, unprepared flesh of the woman's love channel. Overwhelming stimulation was electrocuting her, threatening to overload her mind – luckily, the length of the barbed rod was finite, if impressive. As the movement and the sensations ended, Blanka caught her breath a little, and then the beastwoman rammed the shaft right back into her. Then the whole process repeated. Pull, push, pull, push... Faster, harder, wilder with each cycle.

Rising the tempo, the tigress smiled. You should be happy, girl. When you humans are hunting, it's always bloodshed for sake of meat and fur. Or, sometimes, capture alive for sake of more meat and fur later. Not too fun. Some of her hunts also ended in bloodshed, but the other ones were... Much more interesting. Ones like this, when a pretty girl was her prey. To see that prey squirm in clutches of ecstasy, hear her moans, just like yours now. Bring her to the lair, play and mate every day, watch her body fatten and grow as the offspring forms inside... Lust flashed through the beast's eyes and she lurched forward, slamming her pelvis into Blanka's behind.

Orgasm after orgasm wracked the human's body, her pecker shooting load after load onto the grass beneath her. With each nerve-rending climax Blanka's limbs grew weaker, her body slouched, and her eyes lost coherence. How much more can she take? Seeing that her partner was faltering, the beastwoman paused her assault to grab the archer into a hug. Now the woman was tightly embraced by the muscular arms and pressed into the ground. Closing her eyes in delight, the tigress renewed her motions, wide hips rolling back and forth as she bred her prize.

At some point it ended. The futanari feline's teeth clenched down hard, and then parted, the rumbling sound gathering in her chest transforming into loud roar as she let it go, her rod sliding all the way inside and unleashing the virile seed into her prey. The latter never felt or heard the powerful culmination of their union – the archer had lost her consciousness a long time ago, her mind unable to withstand the wild pace of the mating. Releasing the girl and slumping back, the beast let out several weaker roars as the rest of her load came out, coating the conquered human's back with a layer of white.

Rising to her feet and stretching, the tigress looked at the motionless human covered in sweat and seed of both of them. Blacked out already, girl? Alright, I'll carry you for now, but we'll have to work on your stamina if you want to properly enjoy your stay in the Forest. Throwing her prize over her shoulder, the tigress took in a deep breath. Fresh evening air was mixing with the scent of her conquest, scent of lust and love.

“Hmmm... She would probably want to keep this.”

Picking up Blanka's bow and quiver with her free hand, the tigress left the clearing.

***

The comb was moving back and forth, sliding through the long hair. Finishing the combing, the bunnygirl twirled in front of the mirror, looking herself over. Perfect! Now, time to get home and – hey, wait, what is this bloodied clothing doing here?


End file.
